


Hugs for the Hero

by ComicalTiger



Series: Hug it out [3]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Aromantic, Avery - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Greysexual, Love, OC, Original Character - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, aromamtic graysexual, avery pines - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalTiger/pseuds/ComicalTiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cuddles too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs for the Hero

Avery shifts on her feet. She's been leaning against the door frame to the kitchen for a good ten minutes now. Her arms are crossed, one hand clinging to the pistol from her nightstand and the other clutching onto the sweater she fell asleep in earlier. She was watching Dean drink. He would drink, then lay his forehead on the edge of the table. She was sure that he had noticed her, because they made eye contact several times. Avery glances at the clock: 3:43AM. She inhales deeply,

"Can't sleep?" The woman shuffles forward. She sets her gun on the kitchen counter as she passes and instead of sitting next to Dean, she sits on him. He inhales deeply, crossing his arms and sitting against the back of the seat, he sinks lower than be was before.  
"No. Did I wake you?" He didn't exactly think it was possible, this place was beyond soundproof. But he's making small talk.  
"No. My Spidey-senses told me that was wrong. So, why are you drowning your sorrows in your booze again? You were getting better." Avery frowns, and takes a sip from the glass, and winces. She shakes her head, the liquor mix still burning her insides as it goes down her throat with a mean vengeance. Avery wraps an arm around his shoulder loosely, keeping her stable as she recovers from the harsh drink.  
"Yeah, well. That was before we started the second apocalypse." Deans voice is a low and gruff growl. He takes the glass from her and finishes the liquid in three long swigs. His head tilts back to that he can finish it properly, a hand grips at Avery's hip, keeping her in place. She purses her lips at him, as he refills the glass, half whiskey, half bourbon. Avery slides a hand into his hair,  
"And yet-- only about 5 living people know that it even happened. We may create these messes but we do a hell of a job fixing them." She rests her cheek on the top of his head, lazy fingers running through his hair still. Dean is quiet, and it worries her only slightly,  
"Dean." He rotates the glass in his hands slightly,  
"Yeah, princess." He salutes her absently. Avery sighs. Dean lays his head on her shoulder, eyes closing as she speaks.  
"I think you're... awesome. And I don't you think you get told enough." He readjusts his head, then licks his lips lightly,  
"Yeah? You'd be the first." Avery's eyebrows knit together, and she frowns,  
"Are you kidding me?" She let's it a skeptic laugh, "Dean, babe, you're like-- Batman! You're so amazing-- and you don't even know it-- Dean. Look at me." She tugs at his hair, effectively pulling him back. He narrows his eyes at her, clenching his jaw and pursing his lips: it's his cool dude look. She cups his cheeks, and uses her thumbs to rub at his stubble gently. She inhales deeply, then exhales a chuckle,  
"Dean, you're awesome. You're a great brother, great man, you're not perfect-- you got flaws but I mean-- come on. Its lame and impossible to be perfect." She smiles gently, watching his eyes shift back and forth from hers,

"You're good at what you do. And if anyone had to protect me I would let it be you." He remains quiet, "however I don't expect you to protect me like I'm some lost puppy-- I can take care of myself." She declares. Avery's shoulders fall slightly, as does her smile. She huffs,  
"I know it might not seem like it. But everything's going to be okay. Because we're the heroes. Yeah-- its a stretch to call us that-- even by my standards. But that's what we are. Though imperfect, and rightfully so. You, Dean Winchester, are a hero. You're my hero. And I love you. We love you." She pulls his head to her lips. And plants a soft kiss in between his eyebrows. The slightest of smiles ghost his lips as she then kisses his cheek.  
"Thanks, kiddo." He release the glass and wraps his arms around her hips.  
"I'm still only a few years younger, Dean." She laughs slightly. Avery lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. She feels him chuckle. Dean sighs, and loops an arm around her legs. He lifts her with a small grunt, and she wraps an arm around his neck lazily.

"Time for bed." He says, and treks back to her room.  
"Are you going to go back to drink, Dean?" She asks absently, enjoying the feeling of being carried.  
"No, I don't think so." He replies quietly. Dean opens her door by kicking it with his toe slightly. He places her on her bed, and expects her to let go.  
"Let's have a sleepover, Dean-o." She replies, not releasing her grip on the back of his neck. He looms down at her oddly, still within her clutches. He grunt out a confused reply,  
"What?" She laughs and pulls him onto the bed with her.  
"Sleepover. Stay here tonight, don't go back to the kitchen please." Her plead doesn't go unnoticed, as he sighs, and climbs into bed with her.  
"We aren't like-- a thing now are we? 'Cause--" Avery laughs and shakes her head,  
"Shut up, Dean, we're sleeping in the same bed, that's it." She closes her eyes, and sinks her face into her pillow as she begins to fall into the slumber she was in no more than 20 minutes ago. Dean lays there, and for a while he stares at the ceiling. He hadn't really had any time to reflect on what he called himself. He was branded Hunter and stuck with it. A hero is too far fetched. A hero is way too flashy.  
"I'm not a hero, Avery, " He says after a while. Her eyebrows scrunch slowly, "I'm more of an anti-hero, y'know? Like Deadpool, or Jessica Jones." She smiles and reaches out her hand. She taps his nose,  
"There you go... Goodnight, Batman." and with that the two fell into a comfortable slumber, Avery shifted closer, and wrapped an arm around Dean's abdomen, he was too asleep to notice. She was the big spoon and he was the little, ironically. Heroes, nah, that's not what people like him were; they were anti-heroes. They get the job done their own way. It will be unorthodox. And it will be questionable. But they can save the day. They do save the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading these! I just really want these characters to be happy-- they deserve to be so, ya feel?


End file.
